Sailor Moon Crystal: FernGully/Transcripts
Part 1 Magi's Secrets (Titles)/Moon Pride shows the art animation. :Magi Lune: (narrating) Our world was much larger then. The forest went on forever. We tree spirits nurtured the harmony of all living things, but our closest friends were humans. Then, as sometimes happens, the balance of nature shifted, and Hexxus, the very spirit of destruction, rose up from the bowels of the earth and rained down his poison. The forest was nearly destroyed. Many lives were lost and the humans fled in fear, never to return. Most think, they didn't survive. It was only by calling up the magical powers of nature that Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, and I were able to trap Hexxus inside an enchanted tree and saved FernGully. (Magi was done narrating from the art.) [The opening Sailor Moon Crystal theme song, "Moon Pride". The title shows, "Sailor Moon Crystal: FernGully" with a flower growing on the side of the F.] (Usagi and her friends travel to an Australian rainforest.) Rei: Earth, birthplace of the human race, everyone on the Moon Kingdom were all reborn. Ami: This is a rainforest in Australia, tropical near Mount Warning. Minako: Makoto, you won 7 tickets to Australia. Makoto: The Land Down Under. This is a great trip. Chibiusa: Mako, do you know what day it is? Makoto: Well, it’s not Tuesday… Usagi: Today is April 18. a few days until Earth Day! And what a beautiful day it is. Ami: Usagi is happy about Earth Day. Lift Is a Magic Thing/Above the Canopy (Scene changes to Magi.) Magi Lune: Which is why it is so important for you to learn to use these powers. I won't be around forever and you'll have to-- (Magi saw Crysta looking outside.) Magi Lune: Crysta? Crysta: (looks at Magi) Yes. Magi Lune: That is why it is so important for you to learn the secrets of-- (The song, "Life Is A Magic Thing" starts from the beginning and Crysta looks outside again.) Magi Lune: (talk quietly) Crysta! Crysta: Magi, yes. The secrets. I know, uh, but I mean it's all right, now. That was so long ago and Gaia and you trapped Hexxus in that tree and everything's so... (backs up) I really have to go now, but I'll see you later, okay? Bye! (Crysta flew away outside and she flew through the lake, the trees, and the waterfall. But, the pipe music plays from the nature and she flew right up through the trees. She flew up outside of the forest and she saw Pips.) Pips: Hey! Crysta: Pips! (Pips plays his pipes and she flew to the flowers to get one. He continued playing it and she didn't like that noise. Pips tries to play it but Crysta blocked inside his pipes with flowers. He gets the flowers off.) Pips: You know, you're spending more time with Magi than you do with me. Crysta: Oh well, what can I learn from you? (Pips holds her hands and then she flew away.) Pips: Hey! (He flew with her around the forest.) (Song: Life Is A Magic Thing) ♪ When a sleepy planet comes alive ♪ ♪ And I wake up in the warm sunlight ♪ ♪ There's a simple harmony to life ♪ ♪ A magic thing ♪ (Ock and Rock walks to the butterflies from the clean pond and checks.) ♪ Then I walk among the flowers and trees ♪ (Crysta flies up to Ock and Rock to greet for a tiny while.) Crysta: Hi, Ock. Hi, Rock. (giggles) (Ock and Rock were squawking.) ♪ And I feel the earth beneath my feet ♪ ♪ And I remember that the air we breathe ♪ ♪ Is a magic thing ♪ ♪ Everybody, now! ♪ ♪ Life is a magic thing ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah ♪ (The Beetle Boys were eating grapes, but Crysta flew right to them and she continues flying.) ♪ Life is a magic thing ♪ (The beetle boys were getting ready to ride and they flew after Crysta.) Stump: (yelling for action) Root: (laugh) Comin' through! Watch out! Here I come! (Pips flew right to them and the beetle boys were messed up by riding the beetles. They accidentally sticked into the very juicy fruits.) ♪ Life is a magic thing ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah ♪ ♪ Yeah ♪ ♪ Life is a magic thing ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah ♪♪ (Crysta and Pips were flying together and they flew inside the log with holes. The beetle boys returned and they catch up to Crysta and Pips.) Root: There she goes. Come on, don't lose her. (Crysta and Pips flew out of the log and they kept flying.) Root: Whoa, whoa! (Crysta flew up first and Pips and the beetle boys stopped flying. She looks down and she keeps flying up.) Crysta: Okay. (Pips and the beetles boys looks up and they saw Crysta.) Pips: Crysta, stop! Beetle Boys: Whoa! (She flew up and she was outside of FernGully. The sun shines and she closed her eyes. She hides behind the leaf, she looks up and she goes outside of FernGully with a leaf. She slowly looked around outside of FernGully. But she saw a volcano and she can still see the volcano. The bird flew far away. Mamoru flies at a glider and the bird squawks. Pips and the beetle boys were still looking at Crysta. But they saw a dangerous bird coming.) Stump: Never, never go above the canopy. Never go above the canopy. Pips: Crysta! (She looks at Pips far away.) Pips: Crysta! (She looks at the bird coming.) Crysta: (gasps) (The bird flew after Crysta faster and they were in the forest. The bird flew right to the beetle boys. The beetle boys screams and they were dodged by flying away. The bird was after Crysta and Pips got Crysta. The bird almost got her.) Pips: I got ya. (Crysta and Pips hugged each other for protection and they saw the bird flying away. The bird was flying up to go outside of FernGully to stay out.) Stump: Are you crazy, going above the canopy?! Root: Yeah, we was almost falcon fodder! (Crysta was confused and she got am idea.) Crysta: I've got to tell Magi. Pips: Tell Magi what? (Crysta flew away.) Pips: Hey, wait! Wha-What'd you see... up there? The Web of Life (Crysta was flying by herself to go see Magi far away and she saw Magi's giant tree. She tries to get there, but Ock and Rock blocks Crysta in the way like a guard.) Ock: Halt! Who goes there? Rock: Hi, Crysta! Ock: Okay, what's the password? Crysta: Oh, come on, you guys. Ock: Is that the password? It sounds good. (Crysta flies to Magi's giant tree.) Crysta: Bye! Rock: "Bye." That's it! That's the password! Ock: Well, I don't know if that's the password or not. I'm so confused, you-- (Screen skips into Crysta getting in Magi's beautiful garden and she flies to look for Magi.) Crysta: Magi? Magi. (She looks around and she saw Magi beautiful giant flower.) Crysta: Oh, Magi, I just saw the most incredible thing above the canopy. A whole other world. The sky went on forever. And way over in the distance as far as I could see, there was this enormous rock like a... Magi Lune: Mountain. That was Mount Warning. (Magi growing plants with her magic.) Crysta: And next to it was a...a... I don't know. It looked like a strange black cloud rising out of the earth. Magi Lune: Smoke, I should think. Crysta: What's smoke? Magi Lune: Oh, there are many things in our world you don't yet know about, Crysta. (Magi grabs the magic seed and does magic with the seed.) Magi Lune: There are worlds within worlds, Crysta. (Magi flies with the seed with magic and Crysta follows Magi. The flower grows from Magi's magic.) Magi Lune: Everything in our world is connected by the delicate strands of the web of life, which is balanced between forces of destruction... (The tree cracks a little bit and they go on top of the broken tree.) Magi Lune: ...and the magic forces of creation. (Magi puts the seed on the broken tree.) Magi Lune: Help it grow. (Magi gently puts Crysta's hand on the seed to make it grow. Crysta was worried and she does her magic to make it grow. The vines come out and it gets a little bigger. It hides inside the tree and the vines come out from inside the broken tree.) Crysta: Why can't I do it? (Magi helps the broken tree grow with her magic powers, and all the vines touch the inside ground and it attached the broken tree. The small tree grew on top of the fixed tree.) Magi Lune: Everyone can call on the magic powers of the web of life. You have to find it in yourself. Crysta: I want to, Magi. You know I do. But I was thinking about that smoke. Do you think it could be... Hexxus? Magi Lune: No, there isn't a force in nature that could release him, and there are no poisons here on which he can feed. Hexxus is trapped for all time. Now, that's enough for today. Crysta: But, what could have caused the smoke? Magi Lune: Now, now, now, off you go. Crysta: But, Magi-- (Crysta was a little sad and she flew away. Magi saw something happening, but she couldn't see it. She uses her magic to open all of the trees way on the other to see outside. She saw a volcano with black smoke.) Magi Lune: Hexxus. (looked back and looked forward.) (Mamoru lands a glider) Mamoru: Perfect landing. Minako: Did you see Mount Warning? Mamoru: Yeah, I see smoke near the mountain. Makoto: Have you hear about fairies? Usagi: Fairies? Tell me about fairies, Mako. Makoto: The fairies are tiny people who live in the rainforests. Rei: You think the fairies are real, Usagi? Haruka: Fairies only exist in stories. Usagi: (with frown in her face) But I want see fairies! Chibiusa: I want see fairies too! Luna: Don't worry, Usagi, I guide you to the home where the fairies live. Artemis: Luna, be careful. Luna: I will. (Usagi and Luna enter the forest.) Batty Koda/Batty Rap (Screen skips into the forest, Crysta flew through the pond, she heard Pip's pipe music and flew up to the tree with holes. She went to talk with Pips on the one hole of the tree.) Pips: So, what'd the Mag have to say, huh? Crysta: She said I should get serious. Pips: 'Bout time. Crysta: Oh, and stop hanging around with bug-brained layabouts like you. (Batty flew crazy to it the tree.) Batty Koda: OOOHHH, NOOOO! (Batty accidentally bumps Pips' tree and Crysta and Pips fell off and they floats outside that see Batty hittng those trees.) Batty Koda: (bumps one tree) Red light. (bumps another tree) Red light again. Immediate clearance requested! Immediate clearance! OOOHHH, NOOOO! (Crysta carefully flew after Batty.) Pips: Where you goin'? Crysta! (Batty accidentally bumps inside the giant multiple holed tree and the two fairies came out. Crysta goes inside.) Crysta: Hello? (She heard Batty scream and his noises. She looks up but there's no Batty. She looked down and she saw Batty going crazy by flying. Batty flew up to her and he was going insane and continues yelling. She was scared and she tries to do her first magic.) Crysta: Bless your heart with magic light. I give the gift of fairy sight. (Crysta uses her magical powers to calm Batty down and Batty stopped yelling and not going insane. The magic circles around Batty's face. Batty shakes his face and his eyes were swirly. He saw the fairy with his blury eyes and his eyes were clear and clean. He saw the real Crysta and he was clean and quiet. He was very normal now.) Batty Koda: (sighs) Oh, what a strange little bug. Crysta: I did it, I did it! (Batty was beginning to fall.) Batty Koda: Oh! Gravity works. (Batty fell down, Goofy hollers and hits it on the ground. Crysta saw Batty being unconscious on the ground, and the fairies saw him too. Crysta flew down to Batty and gently hold Batty's head.) Crysta: Ohhhh. Poor guy. (Batty's electric channel turns on and he wakes up. He looks at Crysta.) Batty Koda: Oh! (Crysta smiled, and Batty was controlled and he was hyper. He gets up.) Batty Koda: Primary testing laboratory. (electrified) NNO! Pass the probe. Graduate students all gather forward. (electrified) NO! Pips: Love the haircut. Batty Koda: (high-pitched screams) Crysta: (to Batty) ''It's alright. We won't hurt you. ''(to Pips) He's still a little confused. Pips: Clearly. Batty Koda: Hello, I'm an nocturnal placental flying mammal, a member of the family of pteropodidae of Ptero-didn't I. (laughing) If you can't tell, (electrified) I'M A BAT! (chuckles) Yes, I am. And they used to call me "Batty," Batty Koda. (to Crysta) Pleased to meet you. (kissed Crysta's hand.) Bonjour. Crysta: (giggles) Ash: And where are you from? Batty Koda: I just blew in from a biology lab. I'm back, and I'm flappin' free. Let me tell you a story that's all about-- (Batty get electrocuted' 'and plays the techno horror out of his mouth and closed his mouth and kept playing.) (Song: Batty Rap) Batty Koda: ♪ Yo, the name is Batty, the logic is erratic ♪ ♪ Potato in a jacket, toys in the attic ♪ ♪ I rock and I ramble, my brain is scrambled ♪ ♪ Wrapped like an animal, but I'm a mammal ♪ ♪ All of our cosmetics are noncarcinogenic. (electified and screamed) ♪ ♪ I've been brain-fried, electrified, infected and injectified ♪ ♪ Vivisectified and fed pesticide ♪ ♪ My face is all cut up 'cause my radar's all shut up ♪ ♪ Nurse, I need a checkup from my neck up, I'm Batty ♪ ♪ Seems to have no effect, Doctor Get me another one. Get me another animal! ♪ ♪ They used and abused me, battered and bruised me ♪ ♪ Red wires, green wires stuck 'em right through me ♪ ♪ So hear my batty word and exercise a little prudence ♪ ♪ We're dealing with... humans ♪♪ Crysta: Humans? Batty Koda: WHERE?! (crouched) No, no, no, no! (intimating Ricky) Lucy! Crysta: No, no, there are no humans. Elder #1: They're long gone. Elder #2: Vanished Elder #3: Definitely extinct. Ash: They only exist in stories. (Batty munches on a fig and burps.) Batty Koda: Excuse me. Pips: (annoyed) Oh, charming. Batty Koda: It's been lovely, but I gotta hoon. ¡Adios, amigos! Ding! Check, please. (As he walks off, he unknowingly leaves Crysta's Father dangling on the leaf that Batty used as a napkin. The leaf jolts up, with Crysta's Father hanging tight to it, just as Crysta flies up.) Crysta's Father: Whoa! Crysta: Oh, Father, do you think it's possible? Could humans still exist? Crysta's Father: Now, Crysta. Ooh! Don't you think you're a little old to believe in human tales? Batty Koda: Human tails? Humans don't have tails. They have big, big bottoms that they wear with bad shorts. They walk around going, "Hi, Helen!" (Usagi and Luna arrive at FernGully. Batty faints.) Usagi: This is the home where the fairies live. You're are a real fairy, aren't you? Crysta: You're are a real human. I'm Crysta. Usagi: I'm Usagi. Usagi Tsukino. This is my cat Luna. Luna: Hello, Crysta. Crysta: Everyone thought the humans were long gone, vanished and extinct. Usagi: They still exist on Earth. Minako: (calling out) Usagi! Usagi: Right there! (Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru and Chibiusa arrive at FernGully. Batty drops his jaw. Goanna promptly closes Batty's jaw.) Usagi: These guys are my friends, Crysta. Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Chibiusa Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba. Rei: A real fairy. Fascinating. Chibiusa: Crysta, this is your world? Our world was bigger. Crysta: Chibiusa, this is FernGully. A Special Place/Here in FernGully Usagi: FernGully? Crysta: FernGully is a special place. A place where great things meet little things. A place of secrets. A place of magic. (Song: Here in FernGully) ♪We got lots of sunshine applying high and laughing and then♪ ♪La la la la♪ ♪La la la la♪ ♪Always bringing flowers to bring a smile back at him♪ ♪Feel the magic in the breeze, sweeping through the trees♪ ♪Here in FernGully♪ ♪We're all in perfect harmony, joining in the jamborine ♪ ♪Here in FernGully ♪ ♪Working hard and playing, jumping through the rest and swinging♪ ♪Always something new to see, turning every leaf to see♪ ♪Here in FernGully ♪ ♪Every color underneath, under nature's canopy♪ ♪Here in FernGully ♪ ♪Feel the magic in the breeze, sweeping through the trees♪ ♪Here in FernGully ♪ ♪We're all in perfect harmony, joining in the jamborine,♪ ♪Here in FernGully ♪ Ami: So, Usagi found a new world. (The Beetle Boys zoom up on their beetles.) Stump: Whoa! Hey! (Stump shoves his friends back in line with his arm.) Pips: These weird creatures are a humans, huh? Stump: (confused) A hoo-mans? (He shifts his lower jaw and bulges his eyes.) Batty Koda: (corrects Stump) Two words - hu... man! Makoto: A talking bat? Crysta: That's Batty Koda, Makoto. He's a little afraid of humans. Minako: What's with that guy? Crysta: Stump is a little confused. Pips: My name's Pips. Minako: I'm Minako Aino. Crysta: (to Usagi) Usagi, I want to learn magic like yours. Usagi: Yeah? Minako? Minako: Usagi, call out a power of the magic brooch. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up." Usagi: Oh, yeah! Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! (A full moon appears. The Cosmic Heart Compact appears and it opened revealing a heart-shaped pink crystal. Usagi puts her hand and her nails turn light pink. The brooch appears on her chest sparkling a heart and Usagi's body turns a green against a purple background. Ribbons wrap around Usagi's body, forming her leotard and choker. The bow on her leotard appears as well. After the bow forms, ribbons wrap around Usagi's hands and feet to form her gloves, then her skirt with petticoat appears, and boots. Her earrings then appear on her ears, a crescent moon then appears on her forehead, her odango covers and barrettes appear. After the tiara is formed, Sailor Moon turn around and then poses, finishing the transformation sequence with red roses against a crescent moon.) Chibiusa: Moon Prism Power, Make Up! (The transformation of Sailor Chibi Moon) Ami: Mercury Planet Power, Make Up! (The planet Mercury appears and Ami puts her hand in the air. Her fingernails sparkle light blue and her star power stick comes to her hand and as she takes a hold of it the Mercury symbol in the center of the star begins to spin. Ami's body turns against a dark blue silhouette colour against the light blue and green background. Water comes out of the pen as she twirls around. It covers her body and her Sailor fuku is formed and she turns around, the mercury symbol forming on her forehead turning into her tiara. Sailor Mercury makes a final pose in front of the planet Mercury with the Mercury symbol on top of her.) Rei: Mars Planet Power, Make Up! (The planet Mars appears and Rei puts her hand in the air. Her fingernails sparkle bright red, her Star Power Stick comes to her hand. Rei's body turns a into purple silhouette colour against the red background and she holds the pen up. Fire swirls around her and her back is turn and she is already clothes in her Sailor Mars uniform. She turns around and the Mars symbol appears on her forehead. Her tiara appears and then she strikes her ending pose.) Makoto: Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up! (The planet Jupiter appears and Makoto puts her hand in the air. Her fingernails sparkle bright green, her Star Power Stick comes to her hand. Makoto's body turns a into green silhouette color against the dark green background and she holds the pen up. Blue-colored lightning swirls around her and her back is turned and she is already clothed in her Sailor Jupiter uniform. She turns around and the Jupiter symbol appears on her forehead. Her tiara forms and the Jupiter symbols behind her she assumes her finishing pose against the planet Jupiter.) Minako: Venus Planet Power, Make Up! (The planet Venus appears and Minako puts her hand in the air. Her fingernails sparkle bright green, her Star Power Stick comes to her hand. Her fingernails sparkle bright gold, her Star Power Stick comes to her hand. Minako's body turns a into gold silhouette color against the gold background and she holds the pen up. Gold stars swirl around her and her back is turned and she is already clothed in her Sailor Venus uniform. She turns around and the Venus symbol appears on her forehead. Her tiara forms and the Venus symbols behind her she assumes her finishing pose against the planet Venus.) Sailor Moon: Crysta, you still hear my voice? Crysta: Usagi, that outfit. Luna: Crysta, Usagi and her friends were the legendary Sailor Guardians who protect Earth and the Solar System from evil. Crysta: Are you really a Sailor Guardian? Sailor Moon: Call me Sailor Moon! This is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus and Sailor Chibi Moon. Crysta's Father: Sailor Guardians? These soldiers of Gaia. Sailor Mercury: I heard of Gaia. She was the spirit of the Earth. Crysta's Father: Long time ago, Hexxus, the very spirit of destruction, rose up from the bowels of the earth and attacked the forest. Magi Lune and Gaia trapped Hexxus in the tree. Sailor Moon: Hexxus? Sailor Mars: The name of a new evil. Hexxus, the spirit of destruction, enemy of Gaia. Sailor Venus: We're here to protect this forest. Crysta: Did you really see humans in FernGully? Were the others at Mount Warning? Batty Koda: Oh, masses of Homo sapiens. Sailor Chibi Moon: Where's Crysta? (Crysta flies off, forcing Batty to catch up with her.) Batty Koda: Hey! Where are you going? Sailor Venus: Let's follow them! (The Sailor Guardians follow Batty and Crysta.) Batty Koda: Yeah, this territory looks kinda familiar. Fabulous dayy in the canopy, isn't it? Where do you think you're goin'? Crysta: Mount Warning. (Batty bumps a tree) Batty Koda: I know where I am. I know where I am. Hey! You scared me there. For a minute I thought you said you were going to Mount Warning. Crysta: Well, I did. Batty Koda: (panicked) But, there are other humans on Mount Warning! Crysta: Exactly. Batty Koda: Fractured fig, fairy bug! Come on! Mount Warning is the last place in the world a little bug like you wants to go. Look at these! You think nature did this? Do you think I put this in to get better reception? No! Humans did this. We should stay here. It's nice here. Come on! You got a great set of wings. Let's just flutter for a while. Sailor Jupiter: There's a smoke near the mountain. Sailor Moon: Where's Batty? Crysta: Batty? Batty. Well, come on! Batty Koda: My heart! Oh, my heart! I can't go on. Help me! My little wings can't make it. Crysta: Maybe you should wait here for me. Batty Koda: This is a fabulous idea. I really think we should fly with that. Only, why don't you stay here with me? Crysta: It's okay, really. I'll be right back. Batty Koda: (doubtfully) Why do I not believe you? Sailor Mars: Looks like you're on your own, Crysta. The Painted Tree and the Fairy Size (Crysta and the Sailor Guardians head to Mount Warning. A flock of birds fly pass Crysta, causing her to fly faster. As she catches her breath, she had her hand painted red. The Sailor Guardians find dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint exes and crosses.) Sailor Mercury: Those red marks on the dead trees marked for cutting down. (As Crysta checks out the area, Sailor Mercury arrives at a leveled plain of tree stumps, where a massive logging machine stands in the background. It is known as the Leveler, and inside the Leveler, the camera cuts to the cab, where food scraps, old pizza boxes, empty soda cans, torn up candy wrappers, and used cigarette butts litter the control panel. A hand presses a button, causing a camera to focus on a logger.) Ralph: How're you comin' in your quadrant, Pete? Pete: All done here. (Two operators, Tony and Ralph, are in charge of running the Leveler. Ralph presses the next camera button, while Tony relaxingly dunks his donut in his coffee mug and eats his donut.) Ralph: How 'bout you, Willie? Willie: Finito, good buddy. Ralph: How 'bout you, Zak? (He waits a beat, as the camera focuses on an empty wooded area.) Zak? (over the loudspeaker, turning the camera in both directions) Zak? Zak? (shouting) ZAK! (As Crysta continues exploring, Ralph shouts for Zak's attention. Zak himself, a 16-year old teenage boy, is listening to his walkman until he's forced to turn it off.) Zak: (annoyed) Yeah, yeah! What's the big deal? Ralph: (over the loudspeaker) You finished marking those trees yet? Zak: (annoyed) I'm gettin' to it. Don't have a cow. Sheesh! (Zak gets back to work.) (Back inside the Leveler's cab, Tony and Ralph start criticizing Zak's laziness.) Tony: This city kid comes up here for a summer job. Ralph: He doesn't take it seriously. Tony: Tell you one thing: That kid don't belong in the woods. (He wolfs down an entire strawberry cake.) Sailor Mercury (on communicator): That's where the smoke came from. The leveler. Sailor Moon: The leveler? Sailor Mercury (on communicator): Stay away from the falling trees. (Sailor Moon sees the large, dead baobab tree; the same tree where Magi Lune and her people locked Hexxus away all those thousands of years ago.) Sailor Moon: The enchanted tree. This is where Hexxus trapped in. (Meanwhile, Crysta flies to catch up on Zak, who is now standing in front of Hexxus' tree.) Zak: Freaky. (A bug flies around Zak's space, which annoys him. He shakes his spray can to focus on it and sprays the bug dead, while Crysta looks on from a leaf.) Gotcha! (However, as he walks away, he has accidentally made a red 'X' on the tree. The spray paint sizzles on the bark.) Hexxus: (demonic whispering) Hexxus. (Crysta, however, notices Zak is coming in her direction and flies away to avoid being spotted.) Crysta: Whoa-oh-oh! (Zak bursts his face through the brush.) Zak: Yah! Huh? Sailor Chibi Moon: Crysta! Zak: (trips and loses his walkman) Aw, man! Whirring Gasping Zak: Yah! (Sailor Chibi Moon covers Crysta in her hands before Zak catches her.) Huh? (The Leveler has cut down a tree that slowly topples toward Zak's direction.) Sailor Chibi Moon: Look out! Crysta: Look out for that tree! (She prepares to use her magic powers.) Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of fairy size... (She accidentally shrinks Zak.) Oh, sight! (As soon as the tree hits the ground, the two of them wind up on a spider web on the bark. Then, the Leveler grabs the tree with its arms and brings it in toward the grinders.) Sailor Chibi Moon: Jupiter, Crysta needs me! Sailor Jupiter: You got it! (Moves Sailor Chibi Moon up to the tree.) (Crysta looks at the impending fate ahead of her, until Batty flies in. Sailor Chibi Moon grabs Zak and Crysta and reaches to Batty, who grabs them both with his claws. Sailor Chibi Moon jumps away from the grinders.) Batty Koda: Lift! I need lift! (Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Chibi Moon fist bump. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus glare angrily at Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Chibi Moon.) Sailor Moon: {Stern} Let's go back to FernGully. (Soon, the Sailor Guardians and Batty passes through the field of brush trees they first came to earlier. Sailor Jupiter looks at Sailor Moon, who thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at her. She turns to Sailor Jupiter.) Sailor Moon: Sailor Jupiter, I'm very disappointed in you. Sailor Jupiter: {Very quietly and sadly} I know. Sailor Moon: I told you to stay away from the leveler. You disobeyed me. You could have been killed. And what's worse, you put Chibi Moon in danger! Sailor Jupiter: I was trying to save the man. Sailor Venus: A man? (remembers Ralph shouting Zak's name) Zak. Batty Koda: (ranting) "Don't go!" I said. "Bad idea." I said. But would you listen? No. Don't listen to Batty. (He then notices Zak for the first time.) Hmm-mm. Well, what have we here? Shoes! Animals don't wear shoes. (does a take) A human! Crysta: (alert) A tree! Batty Koda: Whoa! (The three of them crash land into the tree, as Crysta falls first but regains her flight. Zak, on the other hand, lands on a branch.) Usagi: Crysta, are you OK? Crysta: I'm fine. Usagi: A man. What happened? Crysta: I shrank him. Usagi: You shrank him? Can you do again? Shrink me. Crysta: OK. Bless your eyes with magic light, I give the gift of fairy size. (Shrinks Usagi like Zak.) (Crysta carries Usagi and reaches Zak. They look into his wallet and pocket knife. Usagi looks at his pictures in his wallet with curiosity. Zak then wakes up and thinks that Crysta's ready to jump him.) Zak: Take anything you want. I won't tell the cops. Huh? Crysta: Are you all right? Zak: (yelps) I'm fine. What is going on here? Crysta: The monster... it tried to eat you. Usagi: Yeah, monster. Zak: Monster? Crysta: My friends and I saved you. Oh, Batty. Batty? Zak: Huh? Batty Koda: Oh, sonic interference. What a nightmare. I thought I saw a human. (Yells) Human! Crysta: That's a human? Batty Koda: Yes! Kill it! Restrain it! Medicate it! Something! (Zak sees Batty and believes he's trying to kill Crysta.) Usagi: (holds out her right hand like a stop sign) Relax! He's a just friendly bat. Batty Koda: (He puffs up his chest.) Puff up. They hate that. (Zak pulls out his pocket knife, runs past Usagi and charges towards Batty, who screams and backs against the tree trunk. Zak slashes his knife, almost reaching Batty's neck.) Zak: Back! Back! Get back! Don't worry! I've got it scared. Crysta: No! Stop! Batty Koda: I have but one claw, but beware. Both Usagi and Crysta: Will you both just calm down? Both Batty and Zak: He tried to kill you! I did not! You did! Crysta: Hold on! The only thing that tried to kill anybody was that horrible monster in the forest. Zak: (confused) Monster? What monster? Crysta: The one that ate the tree. It was terrible. Zak: Tree? The leveler. Hey, am-am I dead? Crysta: No. Usagi: You're alive! Batty Koda: We could fix that for ya. Zak: Then I must be dreaming. Crysta: Nope. Zak: Aw, sure. And what are you supposed to be some kind of fairy? Crysta: Of course I am. What about you? Are you really a human? Zak: Last time I checked. Listen, fairy, it's been weird, but I'm outta here, this dream is history. Usagi: Dude, watch your first step! (However, Zak, ignoring Usagi's warning, steps on a leaf and falls through the canopy. Luckily, he is able to use the leaf as a surfboard using his feet. He glides through a branch and past a Rough-Scaled snake. He laughs confidently, until his leaf crash-lands on the forest floor, launching Zak to the ground and right in front of a hungry goanna.) If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody Goanna: Check this out. Zak: Huh?! Goanna: ♪ I've a basic inclination... ♪ Zak: No, no! Goanna: ♪ A very primal need. ♪ ♪ To inspect the vegetation, ♪ ♪ For an egg or centipede. ♪ (Zak climbs up a tree ♪ I just can't control this hunger, ♪ ♪ I just can't seem to cut it back. ♪ ♪ On my ravenous consumption, ♪ ♪ You're a welcome little snack. ♪ ♪ If I'm gonna eat somebody, ♪ ♪ It might as well be you. ♪ ♪ Can you dig it? ♪ ♪ I can see you as a sandwich, ♪ ♪ Or a strange exotic stew. ♪ Leech Chorus: ♪ Floating down the river, ♪ ♪ Like an oyster in a stew. ♪ Goanna: ♪ Get funky one time. ♪ Leech Chorus: ♪ He's gonna eat somebody! ♪ Goanna: ♪ It might as well be you! ♪ ♪ You know it, ♪ ♪ Kick it one time. ♪ ♪ Welcome to the food chain! ♪ (The goanna swallows Zak alive, as Crysta and Batty watch him nearby.) Crysta: No! You can't eat him. He's a human. Usagi: Yeah, he's not even a bug! (Zak screams and struggles inside the Goanna's mouth.) Goanna: Uh, what's a human? Batty Koda: (convincing Goanna) Delicious and nutritious. Tastes just like chicken. (Crysta flutters down to Goanna.) Crysta: Wait! He's my friend. Goanna: Well, any friend of a fairy is a friend of mine. (He spits out Zak for Crysta.) Crysta: Thanks a lot. Goanna: Oh, man. You owe me a free dinner after this one. (The goanna then leaves as Crysta checks up on Zak.) Crysta: Are you okay? Zak: (screaming like a girl) What happened to me?! I mean her?! I-I-I'm... We're three inches tall! Crysta: Oh. I shrank you and the girl. Zak: You what? Crysta: Well, it was the most amazing thing. (She walks upside under the tree.) Of course, it's not what the spell is really supposed to do. But Magi Lune will fix you. Zak: You shrank me and the girl? Crysta: (leans up) Yeah. Batty Koda: Catches on quick, doesn't he? Crysta: We better buzz off. It's getting late. Zak: (angrily) Buzz off? I'm not buzzing anywhere. Now, unshrink me and that girl, and I mean now! Crysta: Well, I guess I could take a bash at it. Zak: Take a bash? Usagi: Yes, take a bash. Crysta: (innocently) Actually, I'm just sort of learning. Zak: (annoyed, face palming) Great! I've been shrunk by an amateur. I don't believe this. Okay, come on. Bash away. Crysta: (hassled) Okay! (She lowers her arms, as she recites a spell.) What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true. (Crysta tries using her powers to enlarge Zak back to size, only for Zak to hit his head on a tree branch. His ears then grow to a large size.) Batty Koda: Oh, oh, oh, big ears. (Zak's ears, nose, and lips extend downward.) Elephant! (Zak's ears shrink, as his lips turn into that of an anteater) No, no, no. Anteater! (Zak's arms grow large as he swings from side to side.) Orangutan! (Crysta keeps using her magic to get Zak's size right.) Okay, okay, let me guess. (Zak's mouth extends into a duckbill-like formation.) A duck! A duck! (Zak's body grows larger, as Zak loses patience.) Oh, it's Darwin's grab bag! Usagi: Crysta, that's enough! (Crysta stops using her magic to let Zak turn back into normal.) Crysta: Uh, let me try again. Batty Koda: (eagerly) Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Zak: No, no, no! Thank you, but I think maybe we better go see this Magi. (He extends his arm to shake Crysta's hand.) I'm Zak. Crysta: I'm Crysta. (She extends her arm to shake Zak's hand, but she obliviously misses it anyway.) Usagi: I'm Usagi Tsukino. Zak: Nice to meet you. Crysta: You're going to love FernGully; it's the most beautiful, wonderful place in the forest. Well, come on. Batty can carry you. (She then leads Zak to Ferngully with Batty trailing behind.) Batty Koda: (doubtfully) Moi? Uh-uh. Not this little mammal. Fly a human? I'd rather suck wax fruit. (The camera fades from the scene and jump cuts to the Leveler cutting down the tree that belonged to the barn owl from ''Once Upon a Forest.)'' Ralph: Hey, Ton'? Tony: What? Ralph: You see Zak anywhere? Tony: No, his shift's about over. He probably cut out early. Ralph: That's the problem with the world today. People are lazy. Tony: I heard that with my bad ear. (As the barn owl flies away, its tree has been cut down and is being carried by a series of saw blade conveyors.) Camping Out in the Rainforest (Meanwhile, Batty munches on a fig, while Crysta and Zak get to know each other.) Crysta: I've got so many things I want to ask you. Like, why have humans returned to the forest? And what was that monster that tried to eat you? Zak: That wasn't a monster. That was a machine. Crysta: What's a machine? Zak: It's a... a thing for cutting down trees. Crysta: That's terrible. Zak: Only if you live in a tree. Crysta: I do live in a tree. Zal: Oh. Crysta: You didn't have anything to do with that machine, did you? Zak: (lying) Uh, what, me? No. No, no. No, of course not. Oops. How could I have anything to do with something that eats trees? Crysta: Could it come to FernGully? Zak: Oh, no, no. Of course not. You've got nothing to worry about. Crysta: Why? Zak: Because, um, it's trapped. Crysta: Oh, I know. By those red marks. It can't go past them. Well, they must be magic. Zak: Yeah! You know, you're pretty smart, fairy. Crysta: I want to learn magic like Usagi. Zak: Yeah? Uh, w-well, here. Come here. (He leads Crysta and Usagi inside a flower petal, where he strikes a match.) Crysta: (curiously) What is it? Zak: It's fire. Crysta: That's fire? Usagi: Crysta, careful. If you play with fire, you may get burned. (She burns her hands by accident.) Crysta: Ow! Zak: Careful! (Zak clasps Crysta's hands to heal her injury, which glow a shade of blue. Zak becomes confused yet curious at the sight of this.) (Usagi's friends are making camp at the rainforest.) Usagi: You gonna meet my friends, Zak. Crysta: Usagi. What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that's true. (Enlarges Usagi back to size.) Minako: Where have you been, Usagi? Usagi: Minako, you won't believe what Crysta found. (Points to Zak, who was in her skirt pocket.) Makoto: A human. He's small. Crysta: I shrank him, Mako. Zak: Mamoru! Mamoru: Zak? Usagi: Mamoru, you know this guy? Mamoru: Zak Young is my friend in Australia. Zak: It's been a while. Minako: We're so excited about Earth Day. Zak: Earth Day, huh? I'll tell you what Earth Day is, it's about making money. Ami: But, Earth Day is about helping the environment. Crysta: What's with Zak, Mamoru? Mamoru: Zak don't understand about Earth Day. Usagi: (thinking) I have to make Zak understand about Earth Day. (Back at FernGully, Pips is looking for Crysta.) Pips: (calling for her) Crysta! Crysta! Minako! (The Beetle Boys zoom up on their beetles.) Stump: Whoa! Hey! (Stump shoves his friends back in line with his arm again.) Pips: Any sign of her? Stump: Let's go back. She's probably just back home havin' dinner. Root: Yeah, or she's somebody else's dinner. (laughs) Pips: Look: She's fine. Now, keep looking. (The Beetle Boys fly through the rainforest to look for Crysta with Pips following behind them.) Stump: We're looking, we're looking. Root: Okay, yeah, we're looking. Knotty: We're looking. What are we looking for? Root: Look at us look. We're looking. Stump: Oh, look! (Pips and the Beetle Boys come across Zak's stereo that he lost recently.) Root: (curious) Oh, is that what we're looking for? Communicating (Later that night, Crysta rests on a tree mushroom, while Zak leaps onto each mushroom to get to Crysta. The camera pans out to see the full view of the tree mushrooms.) Zak: This is so incredible! Crysta: What are the trees like where you live? Zak: Not like this. I live in a city. Crysta: City? Zak: Yeah, buildings, traffic, roads, lights... a city. Most humans live in cities. There's not many trees there. Crysta: But how can you live without trees? Zak: Easy. Crysta: But trees give life, they make the clouds, the rain, the air. Zak: We've got air. Batty Koda: Yeah, if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath. (coughs) Crysta: Don't you miss talking to the forest? Zak: Can't say I've actually talked with a forest before. Crysta: I do all the time. Zak: What does it say? Crysta: Well, listen. (The camera pans through the tree tops, where it catches the variety of animals living in them: A tree lemur, numbat, a pair of possums who embrace each other and then run away from an owl, a gecko, a pair of tree frogs who croak as they off up their chests, a snail who yawns as it slithers up a tree branch, and a flock of butterflies flying past.) Raffi: ♪ It's raining like magic, ♪ ♪ It's falling like starlight, ♪ ♪ It's raining like magic, ♪ ♪ It's raining life. ♪ ♪ The forest is breathing, ♪ ♪ And ferns are rejoicing, ♪ ♪ The trees are all singing, ♪ ♪ Hey, it's raining life! ♪ Chorus: ♪ Raining like magic, ♪ ♪ La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, ♪ ♪ It's raining life. ♪ (The camera stops back at the mushroom with Crysta and Zak sitting there.) Zak: So what about you, Crysta? I mean, what do fairies do anyway? Crysta: Do? Zak: Yeah, I mean, do you have jobs or anything? Crysta: What-What's a job? Zak: Guess that answers that question. Look, um, what do you do all day? Crysta: Mm, help things grow. Zak: Yeah? That sounds cool. Crysta: No. Usually, it's warm. Zak: No, no. Cool means hot. Crysta: What? Zak: Yeah. You know... bodacious, bad, tubular. Batty Koda: (sarcastically) Awesome use of the language, dude. Zak: As in, You are one bodacious babe. Crysta: And that's good. I mean cool. Zak: Yeah. We're communicating now. Crysta: Tubular. (Chibiusa writes in her diary in her tent.) Chibiusa (thinking): Usagi discovered a new world. It was FernGully, home of the fairies. Crysta found a human at Mount Warning. His name is Zak, Mamoru's good friend. (Rei's nightmare: Rei looks at Old High Rise. She looks over and with horror as the Leveler continues its rampage of destruction with Hexxus on the cab.) Rei: Hexxus! (Rei watches in horror as the Leveler brings the saw to cut down Old High Rise. Hexxus cackles menacingly and slides his finger, symbolizing the death of FernGully.) (Rei wakes up from her nightmare.) Minako: Nightmare, Rei? Rei: Yeah. A Human in FernGully (The next morning, Crysta wakes up to hear chopping.) Zak: Morning! Crysta: What are you doing? Zak: Carving your name. See? C-R-Y-S... Crysta: No, no, you mustn't do that. Here. Can't you feel its pain? Zak: Its pain? Crysta: Yes. Batty Koda: Humans can't feel anything, they're numb from the brain down. Crysta: Oh, Zak. (to Batty Koda) He doesn't understand. Zak: Did I say something wrong? So, uh, which way to FernGully? Crysta: Oh! Zak: Isn't this great? Wow! What is this place? Crysta: This is FernGully. (However, their boat passes over a waterfall, leaving Crysta hovering in mid-air with her wings and Zak falling down the waterfall, until a hand catches Zak's arm, as the hand belongs to Stump.) Stump: Hey, Crysta, what's this? Crysta: Careful, Stump. He's a human. Zak: Hey! (Knotty tickles Zak's belly with his long tongue.) Root: Hey, hey! How does it taste? (Knotty then blows a raspberry, and Zak falls into the mouth of Root, who munches on Zak's hair and paws on his head, making Zak uncomfortable.) Zak: Hey! Stump: (confused) A hoo-man? (He shifts his lower jaw and bulges his eyes.) Knotty: Is this what we're lookin' for? Zak: Let go of me! Stump: (shouting unintelligibly) (The Beetle Boys take him to Ferngully.) Zak: Crysta! Crysta: Hey, that's my human! Zak: Hey! (Fortunately, Zak escapes them by grabbing on a vine. He does a somersault and lands on the ground, dusting off his arm. Batty then swoops in.) Batty Koda: Oh, no! (He crashes into a tree root and falls down, believing he's blind.) I'm blind! Oh, no! (waits a beat) I can see! It's a miracle! Another perfect landing. No worries. I'm okay. Thank you for caring. (A couple of fairy kids pass him by.) It's just a few bruises. (becomes sad) Nobody cares about me. Zak: I do, bat man. Batty Koda: You sure? Zak: I'm positive. Batty Koda: (doubtful) Only fools are positive. Zak: Are you sure? Batty Koda: I'm positive. (waits another beat) I fell for it! I should have known! Crysta: Come on, Zak! (grabs Zak) Usagi: Today is April 19. Right, Crysta? Crysta's Father: Crysta, we were so worried about you. What's that? Crysta: Father, I'd like you to meet Zak. Zak: Hi. Crysta: He's a bodacious babe. Crysta's Father: A what? Crysta: He's a human! Crysta's Father: Somehow I thought they'd be bigger. Crysta: Well, I had a little accident, and he sort of shrank. But just think, humans back in the forest. Batty Koda: Yep, there goes the neighborhood. Crysta: Be nice, Batty. Batty Koda: First thing, all these trees go. Then come your highways, then come your shopping malls and your parking lots and your convenience stores, and then come... Price check on prune juice, Bob. Price check on prune juice. Minako: Pips! Pips: Minako! Crysta! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for ya. Crysta: Pips, you won't believe what I found. Isn't he amazing? Zak: Shouldn't we be charging admission for this? Pips: That's all you've got to say? I've been out all night, and you want to show me this weird creature here? Crysta: This weird creature is a human. Pips: Hmm. He's kinda small, ain't he? (Whistles) All: Look out! Crysta's Father: Uh, Pips, why don't you tell us about your strange treasure? Pips: Oh. Well, it's simple, really. It's hard like stone, yet, uh... yet it's hollow. And, uh, yeah, it has this, uh, it has this little vine coming out of it and... and... Zak: It's my stereo. Pips: Look, I found it, so I'll explain it, all right? Zak: Okay. Then what is it? Pips: Well, it's obviously, um... Fairies: Yeah? Pips: Obviously, it's, uh... (Zak plays a stereo.) Zak: Where are you going? Crysta's Father: It's alive! Fairy 1: And it's noisy! Zak: It's a recording of music. Crysta's Father: Well, I don't know what a recording is, but I know what music is, and that is not music. Zak (Singing): ♪ Come on, everybody, gather 'round! ♪ (Speaking) Come on! (Speaking): ♪ Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na, ♪ ♪ Na-na-na na-na-na, ♪ ♪ Na-na-na-na! ♪ Zak: I need somebody to help me! Come on! Recording: ♪ Na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na! ♪ Zak: Rock out, fairies! Come on! Move, move, move! Get the beat! Recording: ♪ You gotta know how to pony, ♪ ♪ Like Bony Maronie! ♪ Batty Koda: (complaining) Audio pollution! Oh! Oh! (He grabs two fairies and plugs them in his ears to block out the music.) Recording: ♪ Hot potato, ♪ ♪ Do the alligator, ♪ ♪ Put your hands on your hips, yeah! ♪ ♪ Let the backbone slip, ♪ ♪ Do the Watusi, ♪ ♪ With my little Lucy, ♪ ♪ Come on! ♪ Zak: Whoo-hoo! Recording: ♪ Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na, ♪ ♪ Na-na-na na-na-na! ♪ ♪ Na-na-na-na, ♪ ♪ Na, na-na-na-na na-na-na-na, ♪ ♪ Na-na-na na-na-na! ♪ ♪ Na-na-na-na ♪ ♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ♪ ♪ It sure feels good, yeah! ♪ ♪ Like I knew it would, ♪ ♪ Feel all right, yeah, ♪ ♪ You know, way down in the alley, ♪ ♪ Long, tall Sally, ♪ ♪ Whoo! ♪ ♪ Twistin' with the new thing, ♪ ♪ Doin' the Watusi, ♪ ♪ Roll over on your back, yeah, ♪ ♪ I like it like that, ♪ ♪ Push it through the jerk, ♪ ♪ And then watch me! ♪ ♪ Watch me work! ♪ Pips: Hey! (slams Zak into Stump) Come with me and the boys! We'll give you a taste of real FernGully wildlife. Unless, of course, you're not up to it, Zap. Zak: (brushes Pips aside) I'm up to anything you can dish out, bud. (Stump grabs Zak by the shoulders and throws him into the air, where Zak lands on Knotty's beetle. Just as Knotty takes Zak for a ride, Crysta stops him in his tracks.) Crysta: Not now, Pips. Root: (bummed out) Nuts! Crysta: Come on, Zak. (Crysta takes Zak somewhere private.) Knotty: Hey! Hey, where they goin'? Pips: (jealously) See you around, Zag. Poachers (Later, Crysta taking care of the baby animals) Crysta: Come on, follow me. Your turn, Nugget. Come on, Wal, one more time. Bandy, you're next. The reason the forest is cool and green below... (The Beetle Boys flyby) Crysta: It's all right. It's just those Beetle Boys up to their tricks again. The canopy keeps us safe from the harsh rays of the sun... Knotty: Hey, Stump, what are we gonna do today? Stump: Duh, what are we doing today, Pips? Pips: Well, let's see. We could... Ah, who knows? Same as yesterday, I guess. Same as any old day in the forest. Stump: I thought you liked FernGully, Pips. Pips: Yeah, FernGully is the most beautiful place I know. But let's face it, boys, it's the only place I know. And I get tired of it sometimes. Crysta: We can keep dry, hiding underneath leaves. We can keep ourselves safe, hiding inside of trees. Pips: Down. Crysta: Oh, you need some water. (Pips blows a cherry out of his pipes at Crysta.) Oh! Hey... Pips! (Crysta pulls a vines and Pips gains his flight.) Pips: Whoa! Crysta: Nice of you to drop in, Pips. I know you can't resist a gardening lesson. Pips: Down here, Miss Smarty-pants. Let the legend show you how to do it. (Plays his pipes and flowers grow but quickly wilt. Usagi giggles.) Root: Way to go, Pips. Pips: Beat that, Crysta. Crysta: Magi Lune taught me that magic is too precious to waste on silly games. Wal: Ah... Bandy: Oh... Crysta: Well... just this once, then. (uses her magic to grow a seed. Pips claps his hands.) Pips: Oh, yeah. Real impressive. Wal: Go on, Crysta. Nugget: Yeah, show him. (Crysta uses her magic and grows a tree) Usagi: Wow! Whoa! Ami: Crysta, you manage to call on the magic powers of the web of life? (Crysta nods yes) Pips: Just what we need - another tree. Big deal. The forest is full of them. Personally, I'd like to see something new. Come on, boys. Stump: Hey! Bark: Wow... She grew a tree. A whole tree. Crysta: You can try one too, Bark. But remember- magic is not just for fun and games. Bark: I'll remember. (Bark tries to grow a seed but fails.) Oh... Crysta: You'll learn to do it someday, Bark. Watch. I'll show you how to start a sprout. Pips: Don't waste your time on that boring stuff, Bark. Come on, boys. Let's go find a little action. Chibiusa: Hotaru! Usagi: Crysta, I'd like you to meet Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou and Hotaru Tomoe. Haruka: A real fairy, huh? Hotaru: Usagi, you're discovered a new world. Chibiusa told me. Usagi: This world is FernGully. Batty: Emergency! Incoming! Run for your lives! Crysta: Did you hear that, Pips? Makoto: Sounds like Batty. Batty: They're coming. Women and bats first! Out of my way. I'm an endangered species. (bumps a tree) Ooof! Crysta: Batty, calm down. What is it? Batty: Mayday. We're going down. This is Chopper One. We're going down. Help. Crysta: I'm sorry, Batty. I don't understand. Batty: Two words - hu... man! (slides down a tree) Crysta: Humans? Batty: Hu, hu, hu, hu... Crysta: Where are the humans, Batty? Batty: Where are the humans? I'll tell you. They're right behind me. Run for it! Pips: Batty, Usagi and her friends were humans in FernGully. Batty: Usagi and her friends? Survey says, uh-uh, wrong answer. Lounge around all you want in your fungal furniture. I'm outta here. I'm a ghost. I'm history. You can't see me. Bye-bye now. (crashes into a branches.) No way, Jos. You won't find old Batty hanging around. Michiru: Those humans were a poachers. Chibiusa: Poachers? (A dogs growl.) Crysta: What's that? (a dogs bark.) What's happening? (Slasher and Boof jump and bark at the animals. Luna, Artemis and Diana meow in terror. A poacher truck arrives, knocking a trees down. A branches fall.) Pips: Crysta, look out! (knocks Crysta out of a falling branch. Mac exits a truck.) Crysta: A human! Usagi: A poacher! Batty: Yeesh! And an ugly one at that. (Mac uses a whip.) Mac: Go, Slasher. Go, Boof. (Slasher and Boof chase the animals) Nugget: Yikes! (skids a stop and jumps over Boof, who bumps into a fallen tree.) (Wal is caught in a net. Bandy is also caught in a net. Nugget hits Boof in the face with his feet. He tries to run but Slasher catches on him and so is Boof. Nugget is caught in a bag.) Mac: Gotcha! (Boof shakes a spikes off his mouth) Pathetic animal. Let's see what we have got today. Don't ruin his fur, you stupid mutt. Oh, another wombat. Ooh, a little bandicoot. Cute. Oh, just a joey kangaroo. You'll make a nice pair of slippers. (Boss, tangled with seat-belts, exits) Boss: Why'd they have to make these things so complicated? Mac: Beats me, Boss. Boss: Well, what did we get? Mac: Three more, Boss. Boss: Splendid. (A poachers left.) Batty: There's three animals we'll never see again. Crysta: No, this can't be happening! Batty: Maybe it's a terrible dream. Maybe I'll pinch myself and wake up. Ouch! I'm awake! So those animals are really gone. And humans will buy them or sell them or eat them or wear them! Oh, and experiment with them. Crysta: But they're only babies. Their parents... Oh, what will I tell them? Artemis: Minako, you have to save the baby animals. Poacher Camp Category:Transcripts Category:Sailor Moon Category:Movie Transcripts